


One More Chance

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, M/M, Pre-Canon, Smoking, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Push me in a corner and I'll scream





	One More Chance

He let David nick his cigarette, settled for tracing the outline of his collarbone through the fabric of his shirt. As touch-averse as David usually was, he seemed to tolerate it graciously enough for a change; either that, or he was craving nicotine so badly it temporarily outweighed the discomfort of forced proximity with another human being.

Possessed by a peculiar brand of restlessness he dared not name nor address, he shifted his body until it was pressed closer to David’s side, fingers skimming down his chest to flick the buttons open. He felt more than heard the sudden intake of breath, which David instinctively sought to cover up by blowing a puff of smoke into the stale air of the room.

There was the distant echo of some half-forgotten hunger pang urging him on; he pressed his lips to the bare skin of David’s chest, repeatedly, seeking more than he was willing to admit even to himself. He could hear David’s breath quickening, welcomed the feeling of the hand that settled quite heavily on the nape of his neck.

For the fraction of a second, he even thought David was going to give in; the next moment, he was being shoved away, nearly toppled off the bed as he scrambled for balance.

“Get out,” David hissed under his breath, angrily flicking ash from his cigarette into the ashtray positioned on the nightstand at the other side of the bed. Dave clenched his fists and marched out of the room, making sure to slam the door as noisily as possible on his way out.

 _Fuck him_ , he thought to himself, as he locked himself into the bathroom. _Fuck everything._

It took him an uncomfortable amount of time to get himself off, as he had to take turns with Tom who needed to relieve himself. When he was done, he confined himself to the solitude of his own room, didn’t so much as peek out for the rest of the week.

 

 

The palm resting between his shoulder blades twitched ever so slightly, and he could basically feel the awkwardness radiating off the other man in waves. As willing as Tom had been to try out some light cuddling, it was blindingly obvious that he was deeply uncomfortable about the prospect of taking it any further than that. He pressed one last half-hearted kiss to the side of his neck and rolled off him, only too excruciatingly aware that he should know better than to take his own frustrations out on his friend.

“Look, man, it’s not you,” Tom stated somewhat clumsily, his fingers still massaging at his scalp. “I’ve always been this way, ever since I can remember.”

“I – know,” he muttered at length, running his hand wearily across his face. “Forget I asked.”

Tom stared at him for a long moment, awkwardly cleared his throat before speaking once more. “I could just – lend you a hand with it, I suppose? You know, if that would make you feel any better.”

He let out a humourless laugh, blindly reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. “Thanks, mate, but no. I don’t want to damage our friendship even more than I’ve already done in the past half hour.”

With that he pushed himself to an upright position, briefly searched for his lighter before Tom reached over to light it himself.

“Cheers,” he murmured, his eyes fixed to the ceiling, his fingers visibly trembling as he took a deep drag, then passed the half-smoked cigarette on to his friend.

 

 

“Cut it, David. I think we’ve already established you’re way too heterosexual for any of this. If you’ll be needing me, I’ll be in my room, wanking.”

“Oh, for Coke’s sake.”

“You should try it sometime, having a wank. You never know, it might even help you pull that stick out of your arse.”

He tried to push past David, found himself being shoved against the nearest wall instead. “Do not test my patience, Dave,” the man warned him, threat not quite veiled in his tone.

“Fuck off,” he spat out as he tried to fight back, which only resulted in him being pressed further against the wall, David’s fingers digging deeply into his wrists. As utterly furious as he was, he was finding that some twisted part of him actually relished his current predicament – craved far more than he was being given, in point of fact.

Even David was bound to notice it eventually; he raised one eyebrow in what was either surprise or mock exasperation, then seemed to pause as if debating something in the privacy of his own mind.

“Bold of you to assume I’m anything but bisexual,” the man enunciated at length, slowly and with purpose.

“Good for you,” Dave shrugged, or attempted to. He could feel one of the countless cables that ran along every wall of their underground bunker digging painfully into his back, could feel his own pulse strain under David’s vicelike grip.

In the meantime, David seemed to have reached a decision, his hold relenting fractionally as he leaned to whisper in Dave’s ear. “I’ll be in your room in five minutes. You’d better make it worth my time, pretty boy.”

The hunger was back, far more urgent and real than ever before. He pressed back against David, making him feel exactly how eager he was about the whole thing; David let out a soft curse and finally let go of him, leaving him to find his footing as he stalked down the corridor.


End file.
